Ninja Chipmunks
by SuperSaiyanBeast
Summary: In the midst of an epic tournament, lightning strikes the home of Alvin and the chipmunks and transports them to a world different from their own. They must rely on their new abilities to survive in this new dangerous world. AxB, SxJ, TxE. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1: What Happened?

**Hello. This is my first AATC story. I hope that it meets the expectation that other AATC stories meet. Please review so that I know how to make it better. Enjoy!**

What Happened?

"I'm bored," groaned a certain five inch chipmunk in a red hoodie adorned with a yellow "A". He was draped across the couch "dying" from boredom.

"Alvin, we've only been out of school one day. You can't expect summer vacation to get exciting within 24 hours," his smarter, taller…bluer brother, Simon, said getting annoyed by Alvin's complaining.

"Well, excuse me for thinking otherwise," he dramatically said as he rolled off the couch and hit his head. Simon just laughed at this as Alvin glared at him while rubbing his head. As much as Simon wanted to prove Alvin wrong, he couldn't. The chipmunks and chipettes just sat there bored out of their minds. There was literally nothing to do. School's out and there's a terrible storm raging outside. He sighed and helped his brother up.

"Why don't we play a game?" gestured their shorter, green hoodie wearing younger brother as he came out of the kitchen. Upon hearing this, Alvin's ears perked up and a wide grin spread across his face.

"Alvin, what are you up to?" Brittany asked as she knew that face meant trouble. She was still massively in love with him and was willing to do anything with him, but she still worried about her own well-being.

"Oh nothing, I just thought of a game we could play," he explained while making his towards the Xbox 360. Everyone groaned as they knew what that meant: Naruto Tournament.

"Come on, Alvin, you know none of us could beat you at that game," Eleanor told him.

"Yeah, and not only that, we can't even come _close_ to beating you," Jeanette added. All of this was true. In the house, Alvin was undefeated when it came to Naruto.

"Come on guys, it's only a little friendly competition," he reassured them as he pulled up the main menu for the game.

"It's not friendly when you're playing," Theodore mumbled as he grabbed his controller. They each picked their character they felt the most comfortable using:

Alvin-Naruto

Brittany-Sakura

Simon-Shikamaru

Jeanette-Hinata

Theodore-Choji

Eleanor-Tenten

Now, the tournament raged on with Alvin and Brittany in the final round. In the middle of their fight, a violent bolt of lightning struck the TV antenna. The entire house blacked out.

"Hey, I was about to win!" Alvin shouted as he threw his controller to the floor. Before Brittany could say anything, a swirling vortex appeared on the TV screen and it began to drag the chipmunks into it.

"Umm, Simon, what's going on?" Theodore fearfully questioned grabbing whatever he could to prevent getting closer to the vortex.

"Judging by it, it looks like a wormhole, designed to warp time and space to send whatever gets sucked in into an alternate dimension-"

"IN ENGLISH!" Alvin and Brittany interrupted.

"If we get sucked in, we'll be sent somewhere else," Jeanette said. All 6 of them tried their hardest to keep from getting sucked in but to force was just too great for them. In bright flash of light, the chipmunks and chipettes were gone.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, what happened," Alvin said as woke up and rubbed his head. He looked around and saw that his family was safe and was merely sleeping. He smiled at this sight but it disappeared as soon as he realized <em>what<em> he saw. They wore all in some sort of forest. But what really shocked him was what his family was wearing.

Brittany was in a magenta colored qipao dress with white circular designs, with a zipper, tight dark green shorts, and a forehead protector. Simon wore a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through it, his blue forehead protector worn around his left arm, brown pants, and blue sandals. Jeanette wore a cream-colored hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants and a forehead protector around her neck. Theodore was dressed in brown shorts, a long white scarf, a short-sleeved green jacket over a white shirt with his the kanji for "food" on it, small, hoop earrings, and his legs and forearms were wrapped in bandages. His forehead protector was also worn like bandanna around his head with tufts of his hair sticking out. Finally, Eleanor was adorned in a pink sleeveless blouse and dark green pants. Chinese-style buns are on both sides of her head. Her forehead protector is worn around her head underneath her fringe.

Alvin quickly ran to the river near them to see his reflection. He wore an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red swirl on the back, a large white collar, orange pants, blue sandals, and a blue forehead protector.

"What happened to us?" he shouted to the sky.

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'll try to update it ASAP. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2: New Lives

**Here's the second chapter of this epic story. I don't like to beg but please review. I things go well I would like to do a Shippuden-Style sequel to this story. I OWN NOTHING. Enjoy.**

New Lives

Alvin spent the past 10 minutes thinking about what has happened to them.

_Where are we? Why are we dressed like this? What is this energy coming from me, Simon, and Theodore?_

Before he got too deep in thought, he heard everyone else begin to wake up.

"Good morning, Alvin," Brittany began before she caught a glimpse at him and burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"Why are you dressed like that?" she said with tears in her eyes. Everyone else took notice of what was so funny and fell back on the ground laughing. Alvin just rolled his eyes.

"Everyone, follow me," he gestured them towards the river.

"Alvin, why have led us to this river?" Simon asked between laughs. All Alvin did was point to the river. The other five looked at the river and immediately went silent.

"Um, Alvin, w-what's going on?" Brittany asked fearfully.

"Really? You're asking _me_ 'what's going on'?" he sarcastically responded. She glared at him and looked back at her reflection.

"Simon, what's happened to us?" Jeanette asked, being as confused as her siblings.

"Well, be the looks of things, that wormhole that appeared on the TV screen transported us to this forest," he began.

"But that doesn't explain why we have new clothes," Eleanor stated.

"I'll let Alvin explain that," he said as everyone else peered at the now orange chipmunk for answers. Their pondering eyes made his fur stand. He wasn't used to answering these kinds of things. However, as he examined their attires closely enough he came to a conclusion.

"I got it! That wormhole thing sent us to the world of Naruto," he began as they still looked confused.

"How do you know for sure?" Theodore asked.

"Look at your clothes. Simon's Shikamaru, Theodore's Choji, Brittany's Sakura, Jeanette's Hinata, Eleanor's Tenten, and I'm Naruto," he finished gesturing to himself. It was drop dead silent. All that could be heard was the sound of the rustling wind.

"Alvin, are you saying that we have become Hidden Leaf ninjas?" Jeanette asked.

"The proof's on the forehead protector," he said as he gestured to his "badge", "and by the looks of things, we're in the Forest of Death, just three years before the next Chunin Exams." He received confused looks because he knew exactly where and when they were.

"What?"

"Never mind, Alvin. Since you're the expert of this domain, what do you suggest we do?" Simon asked desperate for some answers, "do you have a plan of some sort?"

"Actually, I do. Now, I know this might seem crazy, but I think that we should split up for a while," he began. Before anyone had time to object, Brittany knew what he was planning.

"So, if we split up, we will have time to get accustomed to our skills without too many distractions. Also, we wouldn't draw too much attention to ourselves if we were smaller in size," she explained. The other five just stared at her like she was a stranger.

"What?"

"Yeah, what she said. I know that splitting up separately would be too much to handle, so I feel that we should travel in pairs," he said but all he got were smirks for everyone else.

"W-Why i-is everyone looking at me like that?" he asked with his face bright as a tomato.

"Please, Alvin, we all know who you want to be with," Simon said looking at Brittany, causing her to be as red as Alvin.

"Yeah, I could say the same for you," he mumbled.

"What was that, Alvin?" he asked.

"NOTHING! Well, since you guys _insist_ that Brittany be with me, then I accept. Now, I assume that Simon and Jeanette will be together and so will Theodore and Eleanor?" he smugly stated.

"Well…umm…you see…" Simon nervously started but got interrupted.

"Then, it's settled. We will meet back in the Hidden Leaf Village three years from today," Brittany finished. Everyone just silently agreed and gathered together for a final group hug then set off in their designated directions.

"Alvin, I sure hope you know what you're getting us into," Brittany said.

"Don't sweat it, Britt. It will be an adventure," he cheerfully responded and began to swing around on vines deeper into the forest. She just smiled at him and did the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 2...OVER! I'll try to make chapters longer if necessary. Please please please please review. See ya.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Test Drive

**Here's goes Ch. 3. I appreciate the reviews that I received. Keep them coming for more, inspiring chapters. Also, if anyone has any ideas/ suggestions for me to use, just let me know, and credit will be given. Enjoy!**

Test Drive

For the past 5 minutes, things have been quiet between Simon and Jeanette. It was obvious to their siblings how much they liked each other. In fact, they were _made_ for each other. They were just too shy to admit what was in their hearts. To avoid any awkward moments, Simon was a foot ahead of Jeanette as they were hopping from branch to branch. Occasionally, he would turn around and check to see how she was doing. However, this time, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She noticed him staring and smiling at her and blushed immediately. When he saw that she noticed him, he quickly turned back around, but crashed into a tree in the process, which sent him rocketing towards the ground.

"Simon! Are you ok?" she asked very worried, stopping immediately to go to his aid.

"Except with my pride being injured, I'm fine," he said readjusting his glasses.

"Simon, can I ask you something?" she said in a very timid tone. Upon hearing this, his heart skipped a beat.

"S-Sure, w-what is it?" he was literally shaking in his fur.

"I know this isn't normal for me, but I was thinking: in the three years we're going to be away from our family, we're going to have to learn to fend for ourselves. I know Alvin would do anything to protect Brittany and Theodore and Eleanor make a good team so they'll be fine. So I feel that we should take this time to get acquainted with our abilities even more," she explained. Simon was both relieved and disappointed in hearing this but agreed completely.

"So what do you have in mind?" he asked.

"Since I'm essentially Hinata, I possess the Byakugan and the Gentle Fist Fighting Style, so I feel that activating the Byakugan is a necessary first step." Simon nodded his head and cleared the area to allow her to practice.

She just stood there with her eyes closed, becoming one with nature. When her synchronization was complete, she knew she needed to mold her chakra in order for the technique to work. Luckily for her she knew the exact hand seals to do so with.

"Horse, Tiger, Boar, Hare, Rat, Dog, Horse, Dog, Hare, Rat, Boar, Snake," she recited and performed at the same time. From a distance, Simon picked up on a sudden energy spike. He quickly scurried off to the source and marveled at what he saw. Jeanette's eyes were characteristic of the Byakugan: bulging veins near the eyes, completely white irises with the outline of the pupils. This moment, however, did not last long and her eyes quickly back normal and she nearly collapsed from exhaustion. Simon ran to keep her from falling and decided to carry her to a safe spot so she could rest.

"Your turn," she said with a small smile before she nodded off to sleep. Simon walked over to the spot he was previously sitting at and set her there.

"Ok, I guess, I'll start with the simplest technique Shika—I mean—I know," he said to himself before closing his eyes to sync with nature.

_How could it be that I could be with sealed within this pipsqueak?_

Simon freaked out and lost his balance, causing him to lose focus. He searched around to see if he could find the source of that voice, but all he saw was Jeanette resting by a tree. He just ignored it and began to regain his concentration.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" he called out as his shadow began to extend exponentially. However, it only reached out a few feet in front of him because of his lack of chakra control. To prevent a complete drain, he released the technique and slowly made his way over to Jeanette so he could rest as well. He gently rubbed her back causing her to smile in her sleep.

"Don't worry, we will make it out of here…together."

* * *

><p><strong>The end...of Ch. 3. Hope you liked it. See Ya!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: A Whole New World

**I will apologize in advance for this incredibly short chapter. I couldn't think of anything else at the moment involving Theodore and Eleanor. If anybody has ANYTHING to offer for these two, just let me know. Enjoy...maybe...**

* * *

><p><span>A Whole New World<span>

Theodore and Eleanor knew immediately that honing their skills was the only way to survive in this world. Hesitant at first, Theodore somehow ignited his drive for fighting and began working. Being Choji, he possessed incredible raw strength. Also, Theodore has the incredible ability to expand parts of his body. These abilities are needed to perform techniques known to the Akimichi clan.

His lasted longer than he thought he would. He was able to expand his arms, legs, and even his entire body to almost double its size. He even performed the Human Bolder technique for the first time. All of these achievements, however, did take their toll on his body and he went into a nearby cave to recover while Eleanor practiced her own techniques.

_I am revered as one of the most feared creatures in the world. I control the winds and the Earth's sand. This runt isn't even worth my time. But in order for me to live, you must live. I just hope this rat can control the uncontrollable. _

Theodore shot straight up screaming at the top of his lungs. He suddenly felt something on his shoulder, causing his fur to spike up.

"Theodore, don't worry, it's only me," it turned out to be Eleanor gently smiling back at him. He sighed in relief as he began to calm down.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your practice. I just had a nightmare," he said looking at his feet slightly embarrassed.

"What happened," she asked in curiosity.

"Well, I was in a dark room and in front of me were giant bars separating me from whatever was behind them. As I got a little closer, I heard laughter that sounded mad and psychotic. Suddenly, giant black and yellow ears peered down at me. Whatever it was behind those bars seemed to be mad it was trapped there and it seemed mad at me for something," he finished trembling in fear. Eleanor walked over towards him and gave him a big hug.

"Don't worry, Theo. As long as we have each other, I won't let anything happen to you," she told him. His face grew red and he nearly lost balance.


	5. Chapter 5: Something Strange

**Here is yet another chapter to this epic story. It's longer than usual so I hope it's as interesting as usual...I think it will be. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span>Something Strange<span>

**BOOM! **

Somewhere else, deeper into the forest, two ninja chipmunks were fighting for their lives…again. As the smoke cleared, all that was left were a female chipmunk glaring at the male.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

"That's the _fifth_ time you picked a fight with a creature that had a _much_ larger parent, Alvin," she explained as irritated as ever.

"Brittany, I also saved us from danger, for the _fifth_ time. If you ask me, I don't see the problem," he defended.

"The _problem_ is that we've been here for less than an hour and we almost got eaten by snakes, eagles, bears, dogs, and even a giant carnivorous squirrel. I'm not sure if we are cut out to be ninjas. I just want to go home," she said sadly and began to walk away.

"Brittany, wait!" he called out to her but she just ignored him.

Alvin felt bad for her. He never saw her so down. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head and caught up to her and began to sing:

(Alvin)

**I can show you the world  
>Shining, shimmering, splendid<br>Tell me, princess, now when did  
>You last let your heart decide?<strong>

I can open your eyes  
>Take you wonder by wonder<br>Over, sideways and under  
>On a magic carpet ride<p>

A whole new world  
>A new fantastic point of view<br>No one to tell us no  
>Or where to go<br>Or say we're only dreaming

Brittany smiled at his gesture and sang along: **  
>A whole new world<br>A dazzling place I never knew  
>But when I'm way up here<br>It's crystal clear  
>That now I'm in a whole new world with you <strong>

(Alvin)**  
>Now I'm in a whole new world with you<br>**(Brittany)**  
>Unbelievable sights<br>Indescribable feeling  
>Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling<br>Through an endless diamond sky**

A whole new world

(Alvin)**  
>Don't you dare close your eyes <strong>

(Brittany)**  
>A hundred thousand things to see <strong>

(Alvin)**  
>Hold your breath - it gets better <strong>

(Brittany)**  
>I'm like a shooting star<br>I've come so far  
>I can't go back to where I used to be<br>**(Alvin)**  
>A whole new world <strong>

(Brittany)**  
>Every turn a surprise <strong>

(Alvin)**  
>With new horizons to pursue <strong>

(Brittany)**  
>Every moment red-letter <strong>

(Both)**  
>I'll chase them anywhere<br>There's time to spare  
>Let me share this whole new world with you<br>**(Alvin, then Brittany) **  
>A whole new world (A whole new world)<br>That's where we'll be (That's where we'll be)**

(Alvin)

**A thrilling chase **

(Brittany)**  
>A wondrous place <strong>

(Both)**  
>For you and me<strong>

They both smiled at each other, staring into each other's eyes. Alvin may be hard-headed, but he's not dumb. He knows exactly how to make Brittany feel better.

"Um, Alvin, can I ask you something?" Brittany began nervously.

"Sure, Britt, anything."

_This is my chance! I will finally be able to him how I feel. I wonder he'll react though. Will he like me back? Will he laugh at me? Will he stop being my friend? I don't care I'm going to do this._

"I-I've always wanted to tell you this. Even before my sisters and I met you guys in person, I've always had a massive crush on you as a superstar. After I got to know you, my feelings for you grew even greater and now I think you should know this: I…lov-" before she could finish, a ferocious falcon swooped down and snatched her up in its sharp talons.

"ALVIN, HELP!" she shouted in agony.

"Brittany!" he had no clue what to do. The girl he had always loved was taken right from in front of him. He felt as though his heart was being torn into pieces. After the feelings of agony surged violent anger. He felt his incisors grow into sharp fangs, his claws grew and also became sharper. His normally honey colored eyes became ferocious, red. He bent over on all fours, but not like a normal chipmunk; like some sort of canine. The most notable trait was an ominous reddish-orange aura that surrounded his entire body. Almost immediately raced off in the direction the falcon carried off Brittany.

Within less than a minute, he caught up to the predator as it was about to devour Brittany.

"Go away you stupid pigeon!" she yelled as she assaulted the bird to no avail. Right when it neared its open beak towards her, an orange blur tackled the falcon, knocking it from its nest. Brittany sighed in relief that she was saved, but looked to see what. She gasped when she learned that it was Alvin. But he looked different and she didn't know how. But as she witnessed him going berserk on the falcon, she couldn't take any more. Brittany jumped from the nest and intersected a punch from Alvin meant for the bird. At the opportunity, the falcon flew away as best it could.

"Alvin, it's me Brittany! Calm down!" She said on the verge of tears as it seemed he forgot who he was.

Alvin's rampage ended; his normal features reappeared and he passed out from exhaustion. Brittany gently carried him under a large flower so that they could rest.

"Oh, Alvin, what's happened to us?" she asked rubbing his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Welllllll, how was it? Just let me know. Bye-Bye!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Rampage Under the Moon

**Chapter 6 is up and running. Again not to beg but PLEASE, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW...it would mean a lot. Hope you like the story so far and enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Rampage Under the Moon<span>

_Where am I? Why is it so dark in here? What's that cage up in front of me?_

_**You ask many questions, now don't you?**_

_W-who are y-you? And what d-do you want w-with me?_

_**To some, I bring about earthquakes and tsunamis with just a swing of one of my tails. To others, I'm the bringer of hatred. But to you, I am the source of your unlimited power. **_

_So was that you who rescued Brittany and got rid of that falcon?_

_**Of course not…it was you.**_

_M-Me?_

_**By giving in to your rage and agony, you tapped into less than a fraction of my power.**_

_(Less than a fraction?) J-just who are you?_

_**They call me…Kurama.**_

Slowly, the exhausted chipmunk began to wake up. Immediately, he was pulled into a massive hug by Brittany, who was crying uncontrollably.

"Brittany, why are you crying," he asked confused.

"I thought I lost you forever!" she said in between tears. Alvin had no clue what was happening to him. But that thought went away when he noticed a bruise on Brittany's arm.

"What h-happened to your arm?" he fearfully asked, having already known the answer.

"Before you killed that falcon and went unconscious, I blocked the hit," she explained while rubbing her injury. Suddenly a thought echoed in Alvin's head.

_**By giving in to your rage and agony, you tapped into less than a fraction of my power.**_

"Brittany, before we go any further, I need to explain something."

* * *

><p>"J-just w-what are you?" whimpered a small, light furred chipmunk. She looked as if she had been fighting for her life. Kunai, shuriken, and other various weapons were scattered across the ground. What stood in front of her was something she has never witnessed before in her life.<p>

"Oh, come on, Eleanor, you mean you don't recognize your best friend?" the fiend said followed by maniacal laughter. The beast resembled a raccoon mixed with a dog. It had sand colored "fur" with dark blue markings all around it, large, extendable arms bearing several claws and a similar looking tail. The most menacing feature was the monster's face. While it looks vicious and bloodthirsty, it possessed a maniacal grin that seemed to mock whatever it faced. The only "normal" part of the beast was its legs. They resembled a chipmunk's. "Let's play."

"Theodore, what's gotten into you? You wouldn't hurt me, would you?" Eleanor said trying to get through to her friend.

_Was this the thing Theodore told me about?_

Theodore—or whatever possessed him—began to form star shaped protrusions out of his arms.

"**Sand Shuriken!**" he swung his arms and numerous shuriken of sand flew towards his former counterpart. All she could do was run as fast as she could to avoid being torn apart.

"**Wind Release: Infinite Sand Cloud Great Breakthrough!**" Immediately, a violent gust of wind erupted from the creature's mouth. The sudden rush of wind increased the velocity and destructive power of the sand shuriken. One of them flew by Eleanor and scraped her arm. She quickly noticed the increase of power the shuriken were given and changed her path to avoid being hit. She found a small hole in a nearby tree and hurried in.

"I need to find some way to get him back," she thought. After a while of observing the monster destroy a large area of the forest, she noticed something: since the upper body is covered with impenetrable sand it would be impossible for a frontal attack. However, the underside of his tail is completely vulnerable. If big enough damage were applied to that area, the sand would dissipate and Theodore should return back to normal. "I know what I need to do," she sighed and prepared herself.

Theodore continued rampaging through the forest, oblivious to everything around him. Little did he know, he had a kunai with an explosive tag between his feet.

"Theodore, what's happened to you?" Eleanor said as she appeared in front of him.

"I've gained the ultimate power. There's nothing that could stop m-," his speech was interrupted by a massive explosion. As the smoke cleared, all that was left was Theodore down on his hands and knees with tears flowing from his eyes.

"Theodore?" Eleanor went over to comfort her restored friend.

"I'm a monster…" was all he said into the dead of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>WEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLL...REVIEW...ADIOS!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Back in Action

**Chapter's up. Review Count: 2...KEEP EM COMING. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span>Back in Action<span>

_**3 Years Later**_

Finally. It's been 3 whole years since things were "normal" for the six former superstars. They've endured 3 years of pain, 3 years of rigorous training, and for Alvin, Simon, and Theodore, 3 years of clouded mystery. Oh well, whatever they've endured in the past will definitely benefit them later on.

"Where are they?" Simon asked impatiently to himself, "We were supposed to meet here today."

"Simon, calm down, you know how Alvin and Brittany are," Jeanette replied trying to settle him down.

"But, it's not just them. Theodore and Eleanor aren't here either," he said rubbing his chin, trying to figure out what's keeping everybody else. Before she could respond, she saw two familiar figures emerging from the forest just outside the gate. It turned out to be Theodore and Eleanor. Eleanor ran up towards Simon and Jeanette once they caught her attention; Theodore, however, only increased his pace slightly.

"Jeanette, Simon, I've missed you two so much!" she said joyously while killing them with a monstrous hug.

"We've…missed…you…guys…too," Simon said trying not to die from suffocation. After being released, Simon noticed that Theodore doesn't look like he remembered 3 years ago. He walked slowly and he looked sleep deprived. In fact, he had black circles around his eyes.

"Theo, how've you been?" Simon asked embracing his younger brother.

"Tired, but I'm glad to be back," he replied trying to be as cheerful as possible, "Where's Alvin and Brittany?" he asked after noticing they weren't here.

"_**YAAAAHHHHOOOOOO!**_"

"Here…" Simon said looking embarrassed, knowing exactly where and _who_ from which that sound came. Everyone else turned towards the source of the cry. Out of the darkness of the forest comes none other than Alvin swinging on a vine with Brittany in his arms. With sharp precision they both landed gracefully in front of their siblings.

"Anybody miss me?" Alvin asked with his arms out. All Simon could do was smile at his brother and walked up to greet him with a hug.

"Actually, I did," he replied, "even your tendency to be late."

"Yeah, yeah," Alvin said and turned around to see Theodore hugging him from behind. This made Alvin smile even greater. He especially missed Theodore's happy-go-lucky demeanor. However, something did catch his eye.

"Hey, Theo, what's up with that thing on your back?" he asked as he pointed to it. Simon peeked at it, wondering how it missed his sight.

"To make a long story short, I gained the power to control sand and this gourd holds it," he explained. Everyone examined the gourd and were in awe at Theodore's new abilities. Everyone, except Alvin. In fact, he stood frozen in his spot with a look of fear in his eyes.

_No, it can't be. Not…him._

"Alvin, are you ok?" Brittany asked noticing his expression.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," he said nervously.

_That makes me and Theodore. So does that mean Simon, too? There is something strange inside him._

**ATTENTION ALL CHUNIN EXAM PARTICIPANTS. YOU HAVE ONE MINUTE TO REPORT TO THE ARENA FOR THE FINAL PART OF THE EXAM. IF YOU DO NOT REPORT BACK IN TIME, YOU WILL BE DISQUALIFIED.**

He immediately broke his train of thought and came back to reality.

"ALVIN, COME ON OR WE'LL BE LATE!" Brittany called out to him. He shook the thought off and caught up to his siblings. First things first: pass the exam.

* * *

><p>"We will now begin the final part of the exam: the one-on-one, free for all," began the proctor, "we will randomly generate each pairing. You are allowed to use weapons and ninja tools of any sort. You are not allowed to use medicine or kill your opponent if you can help it." That last part echoed in the ears of all the chipmunks. Theodore, however, seemed to maintain his composure. Usually something like that would cause him to cry, but not now. There was a lot of talented ninjas <strong>(just to clear things up, they are also chipmunks)<strong> in the arena. Especially, ones known as Sasuke Uchiha, Rock Lee, and Neji Hyuga. It should be an interesting day.

"Now, we shall generate the first pairing for the first match of the final part of this year's Chunin Exams," the proctor said before activating the computer. After a few seconds of random faces the computer read:

**Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi Akadō**

"Will these two please step forward," the proctor ordered. Yoroi promptly stepped up while Sasuke nonchalantly made his way to the front. "The rest of the participants may head up to the balconies if they wish to view the match." The arena quickly cleared so they could get the fight going as fast as possible. Once it was clear, Sasuke and Yoroi made their ways to their designated areas.

"Just as a reminder: you may NOT kill your opponent, if you can help it. On my signal, the match will begin," the proctor said. Both ninja prepared to begin the match and to give it their all.

"Alright, I can't wait to actually witness Sasuke fight! This is gonna be great!" Alvin said nearly falling off the balcony. The others were dead silent waiting to witness their competition in the preliminary round of the final exams.

"BEGIN!"

All that was heard was the sound of colliding kunai knives. Suddenly, Sasuke rushed towards Yoroi, hoping to end this fight as quick as possible.

_I can beat this guy with or without ninjutsu. _

He unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks, essentially pulverizing his opponent. He let go of one final blow that caused Yoroi to go flying into the wall.

"What a waste," he smugly said walking away from him. However, he suddenly felt a surge of exhaustion, easily being winded just my walking a short distance of a few feet.

_What's happened to me?_

Sasuke turned around and noticed that Yoroi was perfectly fine, as if he weren't assaulted.

"It seems that you've noticed my special ability," he began, "just by a mere touch, I can absorb chakra." In a flash, Yoroi knocked Sasuke to the ground and brutally grabbed his head, giving him a constant supply of chakra.

"If you give up, this would all be over," Yoroi coldly told him. Being an Uchiha chipmunk, he was way too proud to give up.

_What am I going to do? _

"Hey! Sasuke, get up! Are you really gonna let _this_ guy beat you?" Alvin began verbally assaulting Sasuke until Simon quickly grabbed him and subdued him.

_Annoying as usual. But he's right. I guess it's time to try it out._

Suddenly, like he was given a second chance, Sasuke kicked Yoroi into the air and shadowed him with the _**Shadow of the Dancing Leaf**_ technique he copied from a previous encounter. Upon inflicting a blow, he rose again for further assaults.

"_**Barrage of Lions!"**_ he called out whiling finishing him off with a devastating kick to the chest. This time, Yoroi didn't get up. Sasuke's technique used so much force that it knocked Yoroi unconscious.

"The winner of this match: Sasuke Uchiha," the proctor called being followed by thunderous applause.

"Well you guys, this is the challenge that we are up against. Do you think we can handle it?" Alvin asked the rest of his stunned family.

"O-Of course we c-can," Brittany said somewhat frightened.

"Good, because this is just a stepping stone on our road of ninja," he dramatically explained.

"Oh great…" Simon sarcastically replied.

* * *

><p><strong>WELLLL...WHATCHA THINK? LET ME KNOW...SEE YA!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Clash of Titanesses

**Yo! Sorry this next Chapter took a awhile, just had a writer's block. But...it's here. Enjoy my lovely audience.**

* * *

><p><span>Clash of Titanesses<span>

"It is time for the next match," the proctor firmly stated as he fired up the computer once more.

"Please be me, please be me, please be me…" Alvin repeated to himself crossing is fingers.

**Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka **

"Sorry, Alvin, but it looks like it's my turn," Brittany stated with a sly grin. But inside she was cowering in fear.

_I can't believe I'm about to do this. This would be my first actual fight. What if she's too strong? What if she has some incredibly strong kekkei genkai? Or worst of all…what if her outfit doesn't match?_

While making her way to the arena, she noticed something about her opponent; her icy cold eyes. It seems as though they were filled with hatred and contempt. This was sure not going to be an easy challenge.

"Just as a reminder: you may NOT kill your opponent, if you can help it. On my signal, the match will begin," the proctor said. Both ninja prepared to begin the match.

"Sakura, just so you know, I _will_ win this match _and _Sasuke's heart," Ino said proudly. All Brittany could do was to stare at her blankly.

_What's she talking about? Why would I be interested in Sasuke? Maybe I'll find out later in the match._

"BEGIN!"

In a flash, Ino charged in on Brittany and unleashed an onslaught of kicks and punches. If it weren't for Brittany's three years of training, she would have been knocked out immediately. Ino was no amateur. Even though she isn't the most elite of ninja, her skills in taijutsu are impressive. It seems that all Brittany could do is dodge and block most of her attacks.

But the most noticeable thing was not her skills, but the emotion put in to each attack. Brittany could sense the anger in each punch and kick.

"Alvin, I noticed something about Brittany's opponent," Simon said.

"What's that?" he replied even though he already knows the answer.

"It seems that Ino is fighting for a cause she passionately believes in. She wants to prove her superiority towards Sakura/Brittany," Simon explained.

"That's right, oh brother of mine," Alvin stated returning his eyes to the fight.

"Come on, Sakura, don't tell me that our time apart has made you soft," Ino mocked while continuing her assault.

_Alright, enough games._ Brittany elegantly dodged an oncoming punch and followed with a powerful kick to Ino's stomach. The force sent her to the opposite side of the arena.

"I don't know, you tell me," Brittany smugly replied. As Ino got up, she just grinned and both kunoichi suddenly collided in to each other.

The match soon began more heated. Brittany was releasing attacks with equal to more passion than Ino had previously done. People in the crowd were actually fully alert to the action below. It was obvious that the two girls in the arena were evenly matched. Ino soon became aware of this fact and decided it was time to live up to her family name.

She waited for an opening in one of Brittany's/Sakura's attacks. In an instant she gestured her hands to form a circular opening in the middle.

"_**Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu!"**_

"Brittany, move!" Alvin bellowed with an ear piercing screech. Before she could think, she just reacted.

_Ugh, Naruto! Why'd you have to interfere? And who is Brittany?_

_Thanks, Alvin. I don't know what that attack would have done, but I should probably keep my distance. And maybe, I could throw her off her game. _Brittany quickly widened the gap between her and Ino. Then she commenced with the second part of her plan.

"Hey, nice shot," she mocked, "maybe if you practiced your aim instead of worrying about your hair, Sasuke would fall for you and I would have been done for." Hearing this caused Ino's fur **(remember they're all chipmunks)** spike up in rage. Before she lashed out in a reckless attack, her brain hatched another idea.

"Do you really think my life revolves around appearance?" she began as she reached for a kunai knife, "I don't need my hair to beat you." After finishing this statement, she took her kunai knife and cut off her extensive ponytail. Once that was done, she threw between herself and her opponent. "Let's finish this."

"As you wish, but I've seen past your technique. There's no way you can get me," Brittany stated.

"That's what you think," she said with a devilish grin.

"Wha-,"  
><em><strong>"Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu!"<strong>_

This time, things were different. The only thing in the arena now was Ino's lifeless body on the ground and Brittany standing still in a Zombie like state.

_What's happen to me? My body's so stiff. _

_**Nice, isn't it? Now, Sakura, you are under my control.**_

_Where are you? Are you IN my body? Get out right now!_

_**All in due time, but first, you have to do something for me.**_

_Never!_

_**It looks like you don't have a choice. With this jutsu, I can control the actions of my victims.**_

_What are you gonna do to me?_

_**Isn't it obvious? I'm going to make you surrender the match.**_

Suddenly, "Sakura's" head began to rise along with her hand. Alvin picked up on this and immediately knew the issue.

"Oh no," he said aloud.

"Alvin what happened to Brittany," Theodore asked.

"Ino was finally able to land her Mind Transfer Technique," he stated.

"How'd she do that when she missed the first time? And Brittany was farther away the second time the technique was cast," Eleanor pointed out.

"It was her hair," Simon said, "by using her hair as a ploy; she cast her jutsu and used her long hair like some form of extension to allow her technique to travel further."

"Wow, Simon. You didn't even watch this show and you picked up on that. Good job," Alvin stated in feign amazement. Simon just rolled his eyes as he and the rest of them turned their heads towards the arena. At this point, her hand was already completely raised.

"I…Sakura Haruno…" slowly the possessed Brittany began to speak.

_Ugh, get out of my head!_

_**Like that's gonna happen! This match is mine!**_

"…hereby…," she continued.

_Oh no, I'm done for!_

"…surr-,"

"BRITTANY! I KNOW YOU CAN HERE ME!" Alvin shouted even louder than before. He knew what needed to do for her to break free.

_Huh? Alvin is that you? _

_**Naruto, not again! You can't help her THIS time!**_

"YOU CAN'T LET HER WIN! I KNOW YOU'RE STRONG-WILLED! WE ALL DO! PLUS, ARE YOU REALLY GONNA LET _HER_ BEAT YOU?" Alvin finished.

_**It's no use, pest. She can't win against me. And there's nothing you can do about it.**_

_No, he's right. You have NO control of me or what I do. Now…GET OUT OF MY MIND!_

Before she could proceed, Brittany brought her hands to her head in pain. It was literally psychological warfare. Suddenly, Ino's seemingly lifeless body slowly showed signs of movement. When she fully came to, the first thing she saw was a triumphant smile on Brittany's face. But the fact that she IS smiling is sheer willpower. Both she and Ino were beyond their limits. For this fight to continue would be insane.

"It's not over yet," Brittany stated preparing for one final attack.

"I was thinking that _exact_ same thing," Ino replied.

In a flash, the two passionate fighters charged at each other, each landing a powerful punch to each other's cheek. Knowing they cannot go another further both collapsed. The proctor, knowing the fight was over, signaled the end of the match.

"The match is a draw. Neither combatant will advance to the next round."

_Oh well, I did my best. Thanks, Alvin. Without your encouragement, I never would have lasted in this fight for very long. Now I know what I need to do to become stronger. _

Brittany just laid there on the ground, reflecting on her future endeavors. Even though she did not win, she still found some reason to smile.

"That's my girl," Alvin simply said smiling down on her.

* * *

><p><strong>WELLLLLL...tell me what you think. Later<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Even Deeper Changes

**Here's the next Chapter. Just a warning, it might not be as good as the others. I felt like I had to get something up. I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><span>Even Deeper Changes<span>

"Brittany sure did put up a good fight. We all knew she was strong-willed but she exceeded my expectations," Simon stated.

"Welcome to the world of a ninja, Simon. The unexpected is bound happen. It's like you plan for one thing, but then out of nowhere, the tables have turned 180 degrees, ya know," Alvin explained as dramatically as he could. Everyone just rolled their eyes at him. Well, everyone except Theodore. In fact the look on his face was rather disturbing. It was one of malice and destruction. Also, tiny particles of sand began to orbit his body. Eleanor recognized that expression and grew rather discouraged.

"Um, Eleanor, what's wrong with Theodore?" Jeanette asked. They all looked concerned by even more so, frightened.

"When Alvin mentioned 'the world of a ninja', Theodore began to think of what happens in this world," she explained.

"What do you mean 'what happens'?" Simon asked.

"Destruction…bloodlust…pain…agony…death," the maliciousness in Theodore's voice froze everybody to their cores. Never had any of them seen this side of him.

"What's wrong with you, Theodore? This is not like you at all. It's like you're possessed by a demon," Simon said in extreme worry. Alvin just sighed heavily at that remark.

_I guess now's the time to tell them._

"Um, you guys, I have something to tell you. It's about Simon, Theodore, and me," he sadly began.

"What is it?" Simon really wanted to hear this.

"It is time for the next match," the proctor firmly stated as he fired up the computer once more.

**Tenten vs. Temari**

"Looks like it's my turn to go. Alvin, whatever you do, do not say _anything_ until I return," Eleanor firmly nodded as she went off. Once Eleanor left for the arena, Brittany made her way towards the rest of the group.

In a matter of seconds, both combatants were in the arena. Eleanor's opponent, Temari, seemed rather aloof about the upcoming fight. Eleanor just readied herself.

_The faster I get this done, the faster I find out the truth about Theodore and his brothers._

"BEGIN!"

In a flash, Eleanor unleashed what appeared to be a countless array of weapons. Temari just stood there; vulnerable to everything coming to her. She slightly opened her giant fan, revealing a purple circle, or "moon" as she calls it. With one quick blow of the fan, all the weapons that were supposed to end her participation proved useless as they fell to the ground. Temari just stood there with a smirk across her face.

_I guess now's a good time to try out my new technique._

Eleanor went to the opposite side of the arena and reached for two scrolls. Slowly she began to rotate in place with the scrolls fully extended. In a matter of seconds, her rotation speed peaked at a blinding rate.

_**Shuriken Hurricane! **_In all directions, shuriken started flying through the air at lethal speeds. From the audience's point of view, Temari had no place to go. All she did was reveal another purple moon on her fan. Knowing that her fan couldn't stop all of the shuriken, she instead stood behind it for protection. There seemed to be no end the rain of ninja stars.

Suddenly, Temari noticed that the amount of shuriken began to recede and lose power. On the other side of the field, Eleanor ceased her rotation and began breathing heavily. Temari revealed herself from the fan, showing no signs of damage. Eleanor's eyes widened in fear and shock. Finally, Temari revealed her third and final moon.

_This can't be good!_

"Now that my fan has revealed all of its moons, this battle is over," Temari stated. She slowly brought back her massive fan, preparing for an all-out attack.

"This is bad," Alvin whispered to himself.

"_**Wind Scythe Jutsu!"**_

With a strong swipe of the fan, she created a vicious cyclone aimed towards her opponent. Tenten/Eleanor couldn't escape. Her chakra levels were way too low to do anything. She was soon caught in the deadly gust of wind. Eleanor became enveloped by this gale, getting assaulted by countless invisible blades, carving up her body. Temari ended the wind causing Eleanor to fall from the air. Before reaching the ground, Temari closed up her fan and had her opponent land on it. The force of impact caused Eleanor to go unconscious. After all that, Temari tossed her aside towards the weapons lying on the ground.

Before any more damage could be done, Alvin caught her in time.

"This fight is _over_," he stated, instating fear in her mind. She knew there was something powerful and menacing about him. Alvin just looked down at Eleanor and sighed.

"Looks like I have to delay the news even further."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. The next chapters will be a lot better, promise. I bid you adieu!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: Out of the Shadows

**Sorry people. I just realized that the 10th chapter was missing. I really hope those who've been reading weren't lost. It's good, I promise. If it's not let me know. If it is, let me know. It's you guys who help to make me a better writer. I love all of y'all. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Out of the Shadows<p>

"It is time for the next match," the proctor firmly stated as he fired up the computer once more.

**Shikamaru Nara vs. Kin Tsuchi**

"Well, let's get this over with," Simon solemnly said before making his way to the arena. He came across Alvin as he was leaving the infirmary. "How is she?"

"She'll be alright. If I hadn't stopped that fight, things could have been a lot worse."

"Alvin, you seem to know more about all this than you're letting on. What's going on here? Theodore's changed, I feel like something's inside me. What is it?" Alvin couldn't tell him. He promised not to tell until they were all there to hear.

"Don't worry about it, Simon. You've got a fight to win," he just patted his brother's back and ran towards the others. Simon just sighed and continued to the arena.

Once he got there, he glanced at his opponent. She didn't look too tough (but of course, looks can be deceiving). There was one thing that caught his attention the most: her headband. It had a musical note engraved on it.

_That insignia looks very familiar to me. I know Alvin showed it to me before, but what does it mean?_

"BEGIN!"

To start things off, Simon used his _**Shadow Possession Jutsu**__. _Just as the shadow made its way to its target, she easily maneuvered out of its range, like she knew all about it.

"What?! My shadow…how could you clear it so easily?" he was nearly speechless by her actions.

"Well, if you must know, I saw you training in the forest a few days ago. I know _all_ of your techniques and their weaknesses," Kin explained, finishing with a sinister grin. In a flash, she threw a series of senbon all around him; some bearing bells. As Simon continued circling the arena, he tripped a wire that resulting in a bell ringing. He turned towards the sound, and when his head was turned, Kin landed a solid blow to his back. After dealing with the throbbing pain, he quickly went to an area without bells.

_Oh no! There's no way I can win now that she knows everything I do! I'm done for! And to make things worse, she can divert my attention away with these bells and strike from behind. I might as well throw in the towel…_

_**Hey you! I absolutely REFUSE to dwell inside of a quitter. From the first time I examined you 3 years ago, I couldn't believe I was destined to reside inside of a pipsqueak like you. But as I watched you grow (somewhat), there is SOME potential that you have. NOW WIN THIS FIGHT!**_

"It was _him_ again," Simon said to himself, "I still have no clue what exactly he is, but he must have something planned if he needs me to win this fight so badly. I know I can figure something out." As he scanned the area, he noticed that the strings had faint but visible shadows. "That's it."

_**Shadow Possession Jutsu!**_

"That again, really?" Kin scoffed, "you and I both know that you are way out of range for that to work."

"Oh really? Check your feet." Simon said. She did as she said and noticed that her shadow connected to his.

"H-How is that possible?!"

"Everything and anything made of matter gives off a shadow, including the strings attached to your senbon. I simply used their shadows to increase the length of my own. Now…you're under my control." That being said, Shikamaru/Simon reached for a shuriken, causing Kin to do the same. At the same time they both threw it at their opponent. When it came time to duck, Simon did so successfully. However, Kin was backed up too close to the wall to initially avoid his technique. When she attempted to duck, she hit her head on the wall and knocked herself out.

"The winner of this match: Shikamaru Nara."

He slowly made his way back up to his group, seeing that Eleanor was now recovered.

"That was a great fight, Simon," Alvin complimented.

"Thanks, but now since I see that Eleanor is here, you owe us an explanation," the tone in his voice was more serious than ever. That just completely erased Alvin's cheery attitude.

"Okay, everybody listen up because I REALLY don't wanna have to repeat this. You all know how chakra works and how it is used for a ninja on a daily basis. Well, long ago, before we got here, there were creatures known as the Tailed-Beasts. These creatures were living embodiments of chakra, capable a complete destruction and chaos across the whole world. There are a total of nine Tailed-Beasts; six of them are captured and restrained-"

"What happened to the other three, Alvin?" Jeanette asked very concerned. "Alvin took a big sigh and prepared to reveal the biggest secret ever.

"They're inside…me, Simon, and Theodore…" he said looking at the ground. The girls' eyes grew wide as they stared at their male counterparts. Simon just had a blank stare on his face, completely unaware of what's been happening to him and his brothers.

"Alvin, please tell me you're joking like usual," Brittany hopefully asked.

"I'm more serious than I'm ever going to be. I first noticed it three years ago on one of the first night we arrived here. I barely remember it but what I do remember is that, a falcon snatched Brittany away and I went berserk. I wasn't myself at all. I felt completely invincible and powerful. But all that came with a price: right Brittany?" As he said that, she gently rubbed her arm bearing the scar she received 3 years ago. "And later, I woke up in front of a cage, the cage that housed the beast: Kurama or better known as, The Nine-Tailed Fox." Before he finished, Theodore stepped up.

"Inside of me lives Shukaku better known as the One-Tailed Tanuki. I now have the power to control sand and use it as my ultimate weapon. I too gave in to the power of the beast. I nearly killed Eleanor and the rest of the forest; on numerous occasions. Similar instances happened whenever I tried to fall asleep. But now I realize that I can't sleep or all that is near and dear to me will be destroyed." Theodore received many frightened looks based on his experience. However, they barely scratched the surface on the true power of a Tailed-Beast.

"Simon, what about you?" Brittany asked. Simon looked completely confused.

"I've never experienced those kind of rampages like my brothers have. But, every now and then, I hear this sinister voice inside of me. It's the kind of voice that sends shivers down my back by just thinking back on it. 2 years ago, while I was training, something knocked my unconscious and like Alvin, I was standing in front of a cage. All I saw were eight tentacles and giant white eyes. All he said to me was: _**Don't be like the others…**_ I still don't know what that means."

"It is time for the next match," the proctor firmly stated as he fired up the computer once more.

**Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka**

"Looks like it's my turn," Alvin stated. His friends, though, are still in shock from his announcement. He put on a smile and said "don't worry guys. We can overcome anything as long as we're all in this together." He finished saying that and left for his fight.

* * *

><p><strong>WEEEEELLLLLLLLLLL? A giant secret is revealed and it will most definitely change the course of their lives. Just keep on reading (and reviewingPMing) to find out. Later. **


	11. Chapter 11: Underdogs

**LET'S GET READY TO RUMBBLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! That's all I gotta say. Enjoy reading.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Underdog<p>

As soon as Alvin made it to the arena, he was assaulted with a barrage of jeers and insults.

_I forgot that Naruto/I was nearly hated by everyone in town. Oh well, once I win this fight, they'll think different. _

"Hey, Naruto, ready to lose?" Kiba shot at Alvin before readying himself.

"We'll see who's standing in the end," Alvin did the same.

"Well, let's make this a quick fight."

"BEGIN!"

Alvin charged towards his opponent until he noticed Kiba reaching for something in his pouch. It appeared to be some sort of pill, which he then proceeded to swallow.

_Aw nuts! I remember this. Kiba's gonna become __**more**__ like a dog._

His prediction was correct: Kiba's fangs and claws grew longer, his tail got scruffier and was hunched over in a feral position.

"Well, Naruto, this is where you leave the tournament," Kiba sharply said.

_**Man Beast Clone!**_

Alvin turned around and saw the exact same ninja-dog-chipmunk person. Both Kiba and the clone were ready to pounce on their orange opponent. In an instant, they lunged at Naruto/Alvin and began tearing at him. After their initial assault, the two canine-munks separated from their target, both being equally distant from him.

"This next technique should end it."

_**Man Beast Ultimate Taijutsu: Fang Over Fang!**_

Kiba and his clone began spinning at such high speeds, they became black cyclones capable of drilling through stone. As they made contact with Alvin's body, they began to rip and tear at him again, but this time with much more force. Alvin's tattered body just fell to the ground.

"Alvin!" Brittany screamed in terror as she witnessed Alvin's fight. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw Simon's face.

"Don't give up on him just yet, Brittany. Alvin's not done with this fight. Not by a longshot."

She turned back to see what he was talking about. Then something took her completely by surprise: Alvin was getting back up on his feet.

"Yo, Kiba, don't ever try to call a fight, especially if you don't know what you're going up against," Alvin stated before getting ready to fight again.

"Seems like someone finally wants to fight. Alright then…bring it!"

_**Fang Over Fang!**_

This time, Alvin managed to dodge the attack, causing the two to collide with each other. The force of the impact caused the clone to disperse.

_Good, now that the clone's out of the way, I can just focus on Kiba. And I know just how to take him out._

"Yo, Kiba is that all you got? Come at me you little puppy," Alvin taunted. Falling for the taunt, Kiba charged at him. Just before he clawed at him, Naruto/Alvin threw a scented-smoke bomb. Kiba stopped right in his tracks, stunned by the bomb. The scent overpowered his supersensitive nose **(1000 times that of a normal human)**. Once the smoke cleared, he was surrounded by several clones of his opponent. Two of them slid from underneath him and kicked him in the air.

_**Na-ru-to… **_all but one clone unleashed an aerial assault before…

_**Uzumaki Barrage!**_…the real Alvin sent Kiba to the ground with a powerful blow to the head. The resulting impact knocked Kiba unconscious.

"The winner of this match: Naruto Uzumaki."

A stretcher came to retrieve Kiba while Alvin made his way back.

"Yo, guys, did you see that?! I couldn't believe how strong he was. Of course I knew I could beat him, but WOW! What a fight. I hope my next opponent is that stro-," before he could finish his frantic speech, Brittany wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly kissed him.

"Now _that's_ how to greet a winner."

* * *

><p><strong>AWWWW YEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Hope you enjoyed it. I did, especially the end. Alvin is so lucky to have a woman greet him like that. Time to cry myslef to sleep. See ya.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12: Something Unexpected

**Hello people. I would personally like to say that I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Personally, it's something that myself and many people reading this can relate to. It's more detailed than previous chapters but good nonetheless (maybe). Unleash you imagination and enjoy yet another chapter to this epic tale.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Something Unexpected<p>

"It is time for the next match," the proctor firmly stated as he fired up the computer once more.

**Neji Hyuga vs. Hinata Hyuga**

The chipmunks all turned to face Jeanette, whose face went completely white.

"L-Looks it's m-m-my turn," she said still frozen in fear.

"Alvin, does she really have to do this? I don't know much about many people in this world, but I do know that Neji is insanely skilled, not to mention ruthless," Brittany explained, obviously concerned for her sister's well-being.

"Could you guys excuse us for a minute?" he asked. They just blankly looked at him before realizing Alvin knows more than they thought. After a few more seconds, they agreed to Alvin's request.

"What is it, Alvin?" she asked still frozen from terror. Alvin walked over and placed both hands on her shoulders.

"You don't have to be afraid. You might be shy and soft-spoken, but I know you can bring out a fighter."

"I don't know…I'm nowhere near as strong or skilled as you or the others," she solemnly stated while looking away.

"Jeanette, it's not about strength or skill when it comes to this sort of thing. It's about heart. If you have the heart to fight and never give up, you'll be able to do whatever your heart's desire. Nothing is impossible, especially in this world we're in now," Alvin's encouragement began to sink into Jeanette's mind and she began to lose her sense of fear.

"Will Hinata Hyuga please report to the arena?" the proctor announced.

"Now, go win your fight. Don't let those three years of training go to waste," Alvin flashed her a smile and headed back to the rest of the group.

_He's right. All my life I've been too shy, nervous, or completely afraid to do anything. Not anymore. I'll show everyone what those three years of training can do!_

Once she arrived in the arena, she glanced over at Neji. He wore bandages on his arms and legs, an obvious sign of intense training. But the most striking characteristics of his were his pupil-less, lavender eyes. Those alone struck fear in her once again. Those eyes belonged to a monster; a beast; a trained killer. Right from the start, Jeanette knew this fight would require more than she has ever given.

"Well, if it isn't Lady Hinata, heiress to the Main Family of the Hyuga Clan. Surely you must have the skill to defeat me, someone from mere Branch Family," he mocked. The coldness in his voice was enough to match his icy stare. Suddenly, everything Alvin had told her was being replaced by fear and anxiety. "Or are you still the same failure you were always destined to be?" With that, what leftover shred of confidence she had completely vanished.

"BEGIN!"

"This fight is pointless. Hinata, you might as well surrender and save yourself the humiliation. You're weak and will _always_ remain weak. Nothing can change your destiny in this world," Neji's taunts just sank deeper and deeper into Jeanette's mind.

_Neji's right…I am weak. This place is not for me. Maybe…I should give up…_

Slowly, she began to lift up her hand. Alvin immediately noticed this and grew furious.

_I can't believe it! Neji is truly a cold ninja. Using psychological warfare to break her down. I know there's some family tension between them right now, but this is just cruel. Come on Jeanette, just remember what I told you._

Suddenly, he noticed something else. Her hand stopped moving and the look on her face changed: the fear and terror from this upcoming fight was erased.

"Neji, I may be a lot of things, but one thing I won't be is subjected to your taunts any longer. Someone told me that it's not about neither strength nor skill. It's about heart to accomplish anything you want," without being said, Jeanette lowered her hand. All Neji did was scoff at her declaration and readied himself to fight while at the same time, she began weaving hand seals.

_Horse, Tiger, Boar, Hare, Rat, Dog, Horse, Dog, Hare, Rat, Boar, Snake._

_**Byakugan!**_

_**Byakugan!**_

"Now, my lady, let's see who is more proficient in the Gentle Fist."

Both ninja began going at each other, both very skilled in the Hyuga fighting style. It would seem, to the audience, that they were evenly matched.

"Wow, look at her go. I've never seen this side of her before," Brittany stated. It was true. Her sister sparked a new fire inside of herself.

"I'd have to agree. Even during our three years of training together, I've never seen this much fight inside of her," Simon added.

_She sure has changed. Three years ago, when we first got here, I never thought she would become the girl I see now._

_**Flashback**_

"_**Simon, are you sure about all of this?" Jeanette asked while preparing to practice her new skills.**_

"_**Sure about what, Jeanette?"**_

"_**Sure about all of this? I mean less than 24 hours ago, we were transported here with no knowledge of anything about this place. How can we be expected to become who we portray in a matter of three years? The only one who knows about this place is Alvin and he's with Brittany somewhere scattered in this forest. I just don't know if we can live to the expectations." Simon walk over to her and held her hand.**_

"_**We'll never know until we give it all we got. We've got three years to become stronger and we have each other to do so. We can do it. You just have to believe."**_

_**Back to the Present**_

_You just have to believe._

These words echoed in her head as she continued going up against her ruthless opponent. Chakra seemed to fly from their hands as each blow was landed. However, this fight would soon be coming to a deadly close.

"Well, Lady Hinata, I do think it's time for us to end this fight," Neji stated before sending an open palm straight to her heart. With that one strike, Hinata/Jeanette was stopped dead in her tracks. All she could do was cough up her own blood. Before falling to the ground, Neji continued to unleash the deadly power of the Gentle Fist. It wasn't until he rendered her completely immobile that Neji ceased his attacks.

"It seems as if you couldn't escape your fate after all. One born weak will stay weak forever," this was all Neji could say looking down at his battered cousin.

"…and it seems you couldn't escape your fate as well, Neji…," she uttered this one last thing before completely blacking out. Furious at that remark, Neji prepared to kill her before being stopped by several intervening jonin. The medical ninja came and carried her off on a stretch.

"The winner of this match: Neji Hyuga!"

As he was heading back to his seat, he saw Simon with the blood of Jeanette in his hand.

"Neji, by her blood, I swear, you will pay for this."

* * *

><p><strong>That's the chapter. I liked it, did you? More chapters will be coming your way. Please continue with the reviews (pleeaasee?) or PM, whatever you wanna do. Until Ch. 13...BYE!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13: Explosion in the Sand

**I'm BACK! Sorry for the wait but here is the latest chapter of a great tale. It's a bit shorter than most but I needed to get something out to the fans. I hope it lives up to the expectations. Let me know. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Explosion in the Sand<p>

_I never would have thought being a ninja could lead to this. This is only the preliminary rounds and already half of us got wiped out, someone even in the infirmary. Even though me and Simon won, it was by a narrow margin. Any wrong move could literally mean the difference between life and death in this world. If I remember correctly then the next match is between…_

"It is time for the next match," the proctor firmly stated as he fired up the computer once more.

**Rock Lee vs. Gaara of the Sand**

…_Theodore?_

Already revved to fight, the one known as Rock Lee is positioned at his side of the arena. The audience is looking around to find the famous Sand genin.

"I guess I'll give the restless audience what they want," turning around Simon saw that Theodore was heading down to the arena. He reached out his hand to stop his brother.

"Theodore, what are you doing? You're not Gaara. In this world, you're Choji. And besides, you can't fight Rock Lee; he's too strong, not to mention blindingly fast." Like lightning, a surge went through Simon's hand causing him to release his brother. Theodore just continued to the arena.

"Alvin, what's wrong with Theodore? Never in his life has he been so…cold. Earlier, when I looked into his eyes, it was as if all life in him was gone. And just now, it felt like something horrific was inside of him."

_If you only knew…_

"I can't really tell you now, but Theodore has to go and fight. He's spent three years training with Eleanor so he's definitely stronger than we give him credit for. Besides…it seems we shouldn't get in his way…"

With Theodore finally at his spot, Lee seemed more anxious than ever.

"It is an honor to be able to engage such a renowned ninja in battle," like the honorable ninja he is, Lee bowed to his opponent before posing for battle.

"It'll be my honor to be able to crush you without even using my hands," who knew Theodore could sound so cold.

"BEGIN!"

Rock Lee was famous in the village for his prowess in taijutsu; especially his speed. Through rigorous and sometimes ridiculous training, he always worked to push his physical limits. Though Gaara/Theodore was renowned and even feared, Lee's heart and determination never wavered. All his opponent did was stand there, motionless. Feeling the fire, Lee charged towards his idle foe.

_**Leaf Hurricane!**_

Rock Lee leaped in the air to deliver a hard roundhouse kick. As the kick was closing in, a wall of sand intercepted it. The sand was like it was alive and grew to try and encase Lee. Living up to his reputation, he easily dodged the sand. Theodore still hasn't moved an inch since entering the arena.

Having realized the difficulty of his situation, Lee still was confident he could get past this strange sand manipulation jutsu. Like before, he charged headstrong to Theodore, but this time released a barrage a kicks and punches to try and disperse the sand to create an opening; only to fail. The sand moves like a tidal wave, continually chasing its target until it's caught. Lee threw some kunai knives at him, but the sand still protected him.

"Is that all, Rock Lee?" Theodore spoke up again, completely unfazed by anything his opponent did. "I haven't had enough entertainment. Not enough…_**blood**_." The sand now rushed towards Lee and caught him by the leg before throwing him around the arena. It would seem that winning the fight isn't satisfying enough for him. Theodore is out for blood.

"Alvin, what's wrong with him? Before this whole thing, Theodore would never partake in sort of thing. Now, he's going after Rock Lee as if he wants to kill him." Brittany really was concerned for him, but not as much as she's afraid of him.

"That's because…he does want to kill him. In this world, Theodore is now Gaara of the Sand, a cold-hearted monster who lives only to satisfy his insatiable bloodlust. The mark on his head means 'love', but in actuality, it represents 'a self-loving carnage.' He's long since lost his past in our world and has now become our enemy."

"Isn't there anything we can do?!"

"Brittany, right now, we're at the mercy of a fixed time period. Because this event already happened and we're currently living it right now, there's nothing we can do but let history take its course."

"Is Lee going to be okay? If he keeps relying only on taijutsu, he'll be killed for real. Why doesn't he use ninjutsu from a distance?"

"It would be more convenient for him to strike from the distance, but I'm afraid to say that he can't. Lee can only use taijutsu. Some might see this as a disadvantage, but Lee uses it as fire to push his limits. Through constant training and determination, Lee vows to be the world's leading taijutsu specialist."

Back in the arena, Lee stood on top of a statue.

"Looks like I have to do this." He lowered his leg warmers and removed the weights attached to his ankles. At first glance, the weights were diminutive, but as they fell to the ground, the impact shook the entire stadium. "Gaara of the Sand, prepare yourself."

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry for it being short. The next chapter will be up soon. Expected the unexpected. Don't forget to review. BYE BYE!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14: Self-Loving Carnage

**Merry Christmas all my lovely readers. It certainly has been a while since a uploaded another chapter, but hey, I'm in college so my laziness level has shot up. However, the story must go on, and so it shall. Just think of this as a late Christmas present from me to all of you (I tried doing it yesterday, but the site was PMSing). Well enough of me, let's get back to some action.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Self-Loving Carnage<p>

Like a raging lightning bolt, Lee managed to close in on Theodore (Gaara) and before the sand could react, landed a solid blow to his face. This led to an expression of amazement throughout the audience. On cue, Eleanor began to make her way back from the infirmary. Curious as to why the entire stadium was dead silent, she turned to the arena and find out why.

"I don't believe it…" she said to herself in utter shock. The others caught wind of this and were desperate for answers.

"Eleanor, what's going on with Theodore?" Simon asked.

"To be honest, I have no clue. It started three years ago, after one of our first nights here in this world. One night, he became some terrible monster made of sand. He attacked me and destroyed a good part of the forest. Though I did manage to change him, he never returned his normal, cheerful personality. I think something is possessing him and whatever it is, gave him the ability to manipulate sand…and also turned him into a maniacal monster. In the three years we spent training, nothing has been able to come near him due to the sand…not even me…" It's hard for the group to picture Theodore as a bloodthirsty demon, but all they have to do is turn to the arena. "Alvin, what's going to happen to him?"

"I…I don't know," he really didn't know. At this point in time, he's the embodiment of their enemy. But Theodore is still his brother and would never turn his back on him. "I don't know how, but we'll bring him back to us." They all remained silent for a few more seconds before returning their attention back to the fight.

Rock Lee's dramatic burst of speed gave him a clear advantage. His opponent's sand couldn't react fast enough and Lee could now make contact. After landing a few more kicks and punches, Lee launched Theodore (Gaara) in the air with a devastating kick. He suddenly appeared behind the sand ninja before quickly wrapping him in bandages. Lee then flipped himself and Gaara so that now they began falling headfirst towards the ground. And to add insult to injury, he spun with the ferocity of a whirlwind. Even though Alvin knew the situation they were all in, that didn't stop him from admiring Rock Lee's attack.

"I can't believe I get to see the legendary…"

_**Primary Lotus!**_

The pile driver sent a massive cloud of smoke covering the whole stadium. After a few more seconds of dust in the air, it looked like Lee was the clear winner. But when he looked down to see his fallen adversary, all he saw was a shattered sand clone. He looked up and saw Theodore emerge from a pile of sand, sporting a demonic grin.

"What?!" he questioned in disbelief. His attack did nothing to the sand ninja. Up in the stands, Alvin and the rest of the group noticed Theodore's deranged demeanor and knew it could only mean trouble. Even Alvin, the one who knows the most about this world and its outcomes, had his fur on ends.

"I can't b-believe it…" Brittany said.

"That smile…the demon inside him has finally awakened," Eleanor explained, on the verge of tears.

"Now it's my turn," Theodore put his hands together and summoned wave after wave of sand. Due to the after effects of Lee's Primary Lotus, his body has gone beyond its limits. His body is in so much pain, he can barely use his strength to block Theodore's sand attacks. Before Lee could even stand properly, he would get blasted away with more sand.

"Alvin, Theodore's just toying with him now. He might be our brother, but if he keeps up any longer, Lee's going to get killed," Simon frantically stated. Yet, Alvin knew better.

"Look at Lee, Simon," he directed his brother over to arena.

"He's…smiling?!"

"Right, you guys are new to this world and don't know much about these people's backgrounds. Years ago, Rock Lee was considered a loser because he lacked ninjutsu and genjustsu. But through sheer determination and effort, he strives to prove to the world that he can be a great ninja using only his skills in taijutsu. Just watch; he's about to unlock his full potential." Back in the arena, Lee somehow managed to get out of the range of Theodore's sand. Lee caught his breath and crossed his arms.

"Gaara of the Sand, this fight has proved to me that you cannot be defeated under normal circumstances. Guy sensei warned me that I can only use this technique under one strict condition. And that condition is…," massive amounts of chakra began to build up inside of Rock Lee; so much that the air started to ripple. The increased blood flow turned his fur red and his previously matted fur was now on ends. "…TO PROTECT AND PRESERVE MY NINJA WAY! THIRD GATE OF LIFE, OPEN!" Lee's unbelievable chakra pressure literally shook the entire stadium.

"The Third Gate of Life? He'll attack now, right Alvin," Simon asked.

"Not just yet. Keep watching," They all had their eyes on Lee he was still building up more chakra.

"THE FOURTH GATE OF PAIN, OPEN!" Upon releasing the fourth gate, his speed and power increased far beyond anything anybody his ever witnessed. Approaching Theodore, he tore open the stone floor with his speed and delivered a seemingly fatal kick that sent him in the air, paralyzed.

_What is this?! No human can move like that! Just __**what**__ is he?!_

Lee's assault was just beginning. Before Theodore's sand could protect him, Lee's speed allowed him to appear before him and deliver countless blows, while still in the air.

"This is unimaginable! Compared the Lee I saw a few minutes ago to this, it seems like a totally different person! Such speed…such power…," Simon said in awe.

"Theodore's sand armor can't withstand this amount of destruction. Rock Lee just might win this," Eleanor replied.

"It is time to end this, Gaara! FIFTH GATE OF CLOSING, OPEN!" While still in the air, Lee snagged Theodore by the waist with a bandage before drawing him in to deliver the final attack.

"The Hidden Lotus, a taijutsu combination of such blinding speed, that no one could defend themselves against it…not even the supposed genius, Neji..." Alvin said to himself.

"Now to finish it…"

_**Hidden Lotus!**_

With an open palm strike and a kick delivered simultaneously, Theodore plummeted to the ground with the power and speed of a rocket. Surviving would be a miracle. However, not in this case. After the smoke cleared, Lee was struggling to move and Theodore…lying in a pile of sand and began to signal the sand towards his opponent.

"What?! His gourd thing changed into sand in order to cushion his fall! He's still able to fight!" Brittany stated in utter shock. She wasn't the only one surprised. Lee saw the sand and used what little power remained to try and crawl away. But that didn't stop the sand from closing in on him. Inevitably, the sand latched on to his left arm and leg.

"Alvin, what's Theodore gonna do?!" Eleanor cried frantically. Alvin only watched in fear at what his younger brother had truly become.

_**Sand Coffin!**_

Theodore's sand crushed Lee's limbs as if they were nothing, causing unbearable cries of agony from Konoha's genin. The sand didn't stop there.

"Rock Lee, today's the day you die," Theodore wasn't satisfied with defeat. He wanted blood. He rained down sand on his fallen foe hoping to get his sick wish, only to have it vanquished by Lee's teacher, Might Guy (basically an older version of Lee).

"This fight is over," Guy firmly stated.

"Why? Why did you save him?" Theodore demanded an answer. Why save someone else's life?

"Because…because he is my student, and he is precious to me."

"Precious…to you?" Theodore was plagued by thoughts of his former life before scoffing at the concept and leaving the arena. "I'm outta here."

"The winner of this match: Gaara of the Sand."

* * *

><p><strong>How was that for kickin' action? Rock Lee fought hard but was no match for Theodore's sand. How can anyone stop him if his own family is terrified of him? You'll find out soon enough. Read, Review, Follow, all that good stuff. Until next time, <em>HIDDEN LOTUS!<em>**


	15. Chapter 15: What Are We Gonna Do?

**It's been a long time in the making, but Chapter 15 is at last up. Let's see where this chapter takes us!**

* * *

><p>Ch. 15: What Are We Gonna Do?<p>

"Due to Choji Akimichi's absence, Dosu Kinuta will advance to the final round," the proctor announced. "With that, the preliminary round is now over. Congratulations to the 10 individuals who managed to advance, now listen up. The final round will take place one month from today. You will use this time period to hone your skills. Best of luck to all of you." Had it not been for that last gruesome fight, the audience surely would have been a lor more rowdy. But as people were leaving, all of them worry either worried about Lee's condition or frightened of Theodore's cruelty. After the fight, he left the arena, but not back to the group. They all felt it was best to leave him be. In silence, they made their way back to Jeanette's room. She was still in pretty bad shape due to her fight with Neji, but she still managed to notice a heavy cloud over them.

"Is it over already? Where's Theodore?" Rather than sadness on their faces over his absence, fear was still imprinted. "What's going on?"

"Theodore left after his fight. His opponent's teacher said something to him, so he just left and we don't know where," Simon explained.

"Alvin, I think it's finally time you told us everything," Brittany added. They were all anxious to know what exactly is going on in this world and most importantly, what's going on with them. Explaining isn't going to be easy.

"She's right, you guys. You deserve explanations and I'm pretty sure Theodore's figured out enough for himself, so I'll tell you. First, you need to know about Theodore, Simon, and myself, or rather, what's inside of us."

"Inside of you guys? What are you talking about, Alvin?" All kinds of confusion was in Brittany's voice.

"Sometimes when I close my eyes, through all the darkness, I see a massive steel cage. The cage isn't the issue. It's what's behind the cage that makes my fur spike. Simon knows what I'm talking about, don't you?" All eyes were on him. Simon nervously held his hand over his torso, wondering how Alvin so perfectly described this sensation.

"You're...right, Alvin, but how did you know? I thought it was only me who felt this sensation." His brother calmly shook his head.

"Nope, I feel it too, and everyday it's influence is getting stronger and stronger. And Brittany knows how strong it is..." Alvin's words were heavy when he had recall what happened three years ago. Brittany instinctly rubbed her arm.

"Alvin, please, enough beating around the bush! What's wrong with us?!" Taking one final pause...

"Inside me, Simon, and Theodore are living bodies of chakra, also known as Tailed Beasts."

"Tailed...Beast...?" Eleanor repeated. Everyone else remained silent.

"Like I said, Tailed Beasts are living bodies of chakra and they are very powerful. In all, there are nine, each one having a different shape and a different number of tails. The beasts are known as Shukaku, the One-Tailed Tanuki, Matatabi, the Two-Tailed Cat, Isobu, the Three-Tailed Turtle, Son Goku, the Four-Tailed Monkey, Kokuo, the Five-Tailed Horse, Saiken, the Six-Tailed Slug, Chomei, the Seven-Tailed Beetle, Gyuki, the Eight-Tailed Ox, and finally, Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Fox."

"So what you're telling us is that, inside you, myself, and Theodore, are creatures capable of global devastation?" Alvin could only nod. As much as Simon didn't want to believe it, he couldn't deny the truth. Ever since they arrived there, a frightening presence has haunted him, but it has yet to reveal itself.

"So...do you know which Tailed-Beast...is inside you three?" Jeanette struggle to say. Must be a mix between shock and her injuries.

"For sure, I can say that inside me is...the Nine-Tailed Fox..." Alvin knew of its power, but was also afraid of it, as evident by Brittany's bruise. "Simon, what about you?"

"I never got a close up look at the beast, but I did make out bovine characteristics, so I'm guessing Gyuki resides inside of me. That just leaves Theodore and what dwells inside of him." Now, it's Eleanor's turn to speak up.

"I think I can answer that. Three years ago, Theodore tried going to sleep after training, but when he woke up he was this maniacal monster. He used sand-based attacks and destroyed a good portion of the forest. While trying to bring him back, I noticed his shape in the shape of a tanuki, or at least partially. Only his legs were normal. Inside him is Shukaku, right?" It's hard to believe it but she was right. Shukaku is a part of Theodore and has changed him for the worst. But the big question is: _why_ did it change him and not Alvin or Simon?

"Shukaku is one of the more malicious Tailed-Beast. It's a bloodthirsty creature and loves to create chaos, but the majority of its power is sealed whenever the user is fully conscious. The reason Theodore can wield sand now is because of Shukaku's influence. But whenever its host goes to sleep or loses consciousness, Shukaku can unleash its full destructive power. But by the looks of things, this only happened once, right Eleanor?"

"Right. Out of fear, Theodore refused to sleep at all. And not only that, slowly but surely, I noticed his personality changing," her words nearly brought her to tears. It was halted by her older sister's hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, we'll bring him back to us. Alvin you're obviously the expert here. What do we do to bring him back to us?" The look of fear they had when they arrived in the room was now replaced with hope.

"Right now, nothing. There's nothing we can do...but it won't remain like that. You heard what the proctor said. We have one month to prepare ourselves, but not just for the finals. We have to prepare to get back our own. Here's the plan: we split up again so we can each focus on what we need to work on. Simon, you're coming with me. Brittany, you, Eleanor, and Jeanette, once she's healed, will train each other until you've covered all noticeable weaknesses. You three might have been eliminated, but don't stop getting stronger. Me and Simon can't do this alone! Now, are you all ready?" To be honest, they didn't know. All of this was too much and was happening too fast. But none of that matters right now. What matters is Theodore's return. They all must get stronger to protect those who are precious to them.

"Yes, we're ready."

* * *

><p><strong>The truth is now all out and as frightening as it is, that won't stop our group from fighting until the very end. Keep dem reviews coming and until next time, stay frosty!<strong>


End file.
